In the field of food technology, and especially also in the production of sausages, highest quality standards and hygiene standards are required. For this reason, the maintenance standards are high and frequent maintenance intervals are fixed. Once the maintenance time is reached (e.g. every 2000 operating hours) the previously determined maintenance work is carried out and the designated components are exchanged. In spite of all precautionary measures hygiene problems or damages may occur for unknown reasons, and with it production losses and a reduced quality.